Worth
by shimi 1
Summary: In a world where the only way to survive is to prove your worth can Jasper, Bella, Alice, and Edward survive the big storm coming there way. AU-The story is much more than this summary so read it before you go, cause there's nothing sweet that a blazing Bella and innocent Edward... add the warrior Jasper and scheming Alice and the heaven is created. (SLASH)
1. Chapter 1: Heartache

**A/N: Recently I found another pairing that I like reading about- Bellice, and while I am strictly an M/M writer, I can't help but write this one.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than this plot line.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Heartache**

One more minute has passed away while I am still wondering how I got here… I mean I always prided myself as someone who is more than a power-thirsty vampire coven leader but watching the person reflecting in the eyes of this cowering creature in front of me, I am not sure anymore…

While it's a fact that I am cold, but that doesn't mean I am not completely heartless…. I changed... Everything changed because of him… _and her._

It has been a long time since I last saw her… _felt her,_ after they left, I sort of closed up to everything around me. I was angry but mainly I wanted to stop the feelings… traitorous feelings.

I lost everything in a matter of seconds, I didn't even have the time to fully grasp the things that happened to me before it all ended… it was over. I lost everything, my life, my relations, my family, _and my love._

I never allowed myself to think about those few seconds after I attacked my innocent and concerned brother Emmett, I just locked those painful memories in the dark corner of my mind and started living my miserable and lonely life, accepting the fact that I was supposed to exist… and suffer.

However, over the time the darkness started consuming me, sucking the barely there life, warmth, _love,_ and everything positive from my already broken soul, leaving behind a dead heart, with stone armor.

I was not always like this, at one point in my life, I too loved the way rain drop felt against my skin, how right it felt to just sit with a book even in a room full of chatters and people… my people, my family. But one incident changed it all, torn us all apart. With just one news I found that the future I was wishing for will never come, that the one I wanted my future with, didn't even wanted to be a part of my present, I wanted my Mama and Dad to make it all okay, like they always did when either me or my twin brother Jasper, who suddenly wanted to leave everything and go away, who wanted to leave me and go away. It was then I suddenly realized the reason behind this sudden storm, it was then I fully realized that the one who could have made it all okay were gone… my sweet, sweet parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen were gone.

I was shattered by the fact that my parents were gone, that my brother will be gone, _that my lover, my soul mate will be gone…_

After that I was the shell of the person that I knew to be as me, I accepted it when Uncle Eleazor forced me to take the throne of the Cullen empire, I also accepted it when my twin brother ran away and took hold of the south wars region. And with my last ounce of strength, I accepted it when she told me that she has chosen my much better brother over pathetic me. I also congratulated her and wished her good luck for future for her relationship with Jasper.

With time and after more than one incident I finally threw myself into my roles, the heir of Cullen Clan, the face of vegetarians, and the leader of the whole vampire world.

I was convinced that nothing, no one can melt my frozen heart and I lost it. I truly surrendered to the monster that everyone always assumed us to be. But one look at my bane's eyes and I found myself shattered again, with every tear, that rolled through those haunted, shimmering, and beautiful eyes I found my ice, my armor tumbling down too.

It would be a lie if I said that there weren't others who tried to conquer either the heart or throne of Queen Isabella of Cullen's, but it is also true that no one ever found the way to cross the dark knights, not even the Queen herself.

The reason I am here is that again someone thought that I am not capable enough to handle my kingdom. But when they reached the brim of defeat they suddenly realized the importance of peace, I was even told that they want to call a truce and as an apology for their fault and in my honor, they wanted to give me something invaluable… and after I saw them, I thought that even they don't know how true it turned out.

After nearly six decades of fight and survival, I was sure that nothing can defeat the Oueen of Cullen's, but this rather small, barely adult, harmless looking thing did it with only a small sniffle and shimmering green eyes.

With only one stare this creature brought the Queen of vampires, the dark and the most powerful and ruthless demons to her knees.

I was disarmed from all my weapons and guards the moment I entered the room with a mousy figure, huddled in the corner, looking at me pleadingly with big tears rolling down the face.

The next second, even before I could check my actions I took this little thing in my arms and uttered the words, that after I said made me realize that how frighteningly true they were. It was not _the_ _love_ … I knew, but I also knew that this was something maybe not more, but as sacred as that.

"Don't cry… shush… everything's fine… I will take care of you; I will not let anything happen to you." Another whimper.

"I promise little Edward."

* * *

 **So was it obvious from the start that this was from Bella's POV? or that it was Edward who was crying? Should I continue this?**

 **In the beginning, I wanted to write a more romantic version of this, but I just couldn't, this felt more right. I don't know why but I am unable to write Bella/Edward in that way. And I think this way I would be able to write them more easily, while they are not lovers, they still share something deep. I know that there were many things mentioned in this chapter, which might not have made that much sense, but I assure you that with time everything, along with some happy time is coming for our Queen and the little one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter. All the mistakes are mine- and I am sorry for the nuisance. **

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing than this plot line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

It's been 3 months since Edward got here, he still sometimes gets anxious, but all in all, he has accepted my presence. I am trying my best to make him feel safe and at home… Funny, how I have started to refer this rusty castle as home again.

Even Emmett has started giving me incredulous looks after I abruptly started sniggering in middle of a meeting last week, but I suddenly remembered the incident when Edward asked me, while rather timidly if he can have some garlic bread. And when everybody looked at me like I have lost my mind, I started chuckling in front of them pathetically.

Maybe it's a side effect of bottling everything for so long…

 **=======Flashback========**

I got hit by the sudden and intense wave of emotions when I entered the hall and I was sure Jasper was suffering too. It's difficult and sometimes torturous to deal with strong emotions when you are an empath.

 _'_ _Hey! Think we would survive the attack on our cheeks by Aunt Irene this time?'_ Jasper inquired through our mental link.

 _'_ _Let's go and find out.'_ I replied with a chuckle. And we together walked down the beautifully decorated stair, to the hall full of people with pale skin and hazel eyes.

Our coven was known and feared for its uniqueness.

Not because we, the bloodthirsty creatures, have dedicated ourselves to adopt the 'vegetarian' lifestyle and sustain the eternal thirst with animal blood. What really made us unique was that our coven members actually lived like a big joint _family_.

Yes, there are other covens, some even bigger than ours, but that's what they are- _a coven_ , full of violent and vengeful vampires, saddled by their leader, either by hook or crook.

Our coven is powerful with Carlisle Cullen who while has nothing special was capable and compassionate enough to resist the monster he became after suffering three days of burning. He fought against the bloodlust and his very nature and emerged as the King of vampire world with his simple ways and strong will.

He never craved power, but he fought against the old lords and everyone for his _May_ \- his mate, me and my brother's biological mother, Esme. And for _his_ children. Our father, our biological father- Carlisle Cullen, always told us that we were the reward for his efforts and hardships.

My mother is essentially a mother, she loves everyone, and while she always refused it, she's one of the big reasons why our family lived together; she's the real Queen, Queen of everyone's heart. There's no one in our castle who refused her, not because she's the Queen, they just couldn't say no or hurt their Cullen Mama. Believe me, and if not then Jasper, we can both swear on our life that with exception to our father, almost everyone called her Mama, maybe not vocally but in their mind, Esme is Mama. How do we know? Well, we can read minds too.

As I said that the unorthodox relationship between our vampire father and human mother was not the only reason why our parents fought for their love and life, another reason was the existence of me and my brother.

The price for eternity was not only your beating heart; it's also your ability to bring new life. So when my father discovered additional heartbeat in there hideout, he knew what he had to do. I have always admired two abilities that our parents possess, the abilities to love unconditionally and their strength to just accept everything.

When we were born, no one knew what to do or expect and if it weren't for my father's control our mother would have gone forever. We were lucky that there were other people who cared for our parents and when he was unable to take care of us due to our mother's painful transformation, Uncle Eleazor and Aunty Carmen acted as our second parents. That is why Jasper and I always thought of Emmett the first and closest fledgling of Uncle Eleazor, and his mate Rosalie as our siblings.

I and Jasper were loved and protected fiercely as we aged rapidly and were different from everything our parents knew. We were growing fast and responded to everything and grasped everything fast, but we seldom talked. Our parents and family were relieved after Amun and Benjamin visited us, many things were explained, along with the fact that our rapid growth wouldn't end up with our early death. And after our second birthday, the reason for our perfect reactions and silence was revealed. The miracle kids of King Cullen were even more extraordinary with their telepathic and empathic ability.

Just like our life, our abilities were connected too. We always lived together and never allowed anyone between us; the connection between us was just too strong.

But today, as I turned toward the table with a beautiful floral cake in the centre with gold, incarnated words on the second tier 'Happy 17th Birthday Jasper and Bella' and after I saw her, everything became fuzzy, I saw nothing else than the angel with hazel eyes and inky black hair, she really looked like an angel, who was sent to the earth for me. _Only_ me. In that moment, I formed a bond that surpassed anything else I ever felt before. I always had to make an effort to block out the outer emotions and thoughts, but the moment I met her eyes, I saw only her, I heard only her, I felt only her. It wasn't until later that I found that my brother too, was standing there in a somewhat same state as me. Jasper and I were tuned like this from the start, but for once I was not ready to share.

I was again brought back into that twilight zone when some uttered,

"Happy birthday to you both, I am Alice."

* * *

 **So, should I continue with the flashback some more or should I write about the present? I hope I cleared about Bella and Jasper enough but for your convenience let me summarise it.**

 **Bella and Jasper were born to Human Esme and Vampire Carlisle (just like Renesme), Carlisle fought against Volturi just like in Breaking Dawn, but in this story, there was no Edward and Carlisle defeated Volturi and became the sole King… Well, more like a leader. Bella and Jasper share their ability of empathy and telepathy. Unlike the original story, Emmett was changed by Eleazor and Rosalie was rescued by Emmett instead of Carlisle.**

 **Phew… it's so much thought and planned in my head, that I forget that you people need to know the changes I made.**

 **I am a little sad with no reviews but its okay I am patient.**


End file.
